kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Rogue
, previously known to Build as simply the , is a Transteam System transformation assumed by the following characters: Gentoku Himuro profile.png| Gentoku Himuro (primary/former user)|link=Gentoku Himuro UtsumiNamba.png|Nariaki Utsumi (former decoy/second user)|link=Nariaki Utsumi History Taking the Transteam Gun and Bat Fullbottle, Gentoku Himuro first became Night Rogue as he founded Faust in Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.' secret laboratory. In his vague memory of being exposed to Nebula Gas in an experiment conducted by Faust, the amnesiac Sento Kiryu recalled the sight of Night Rogue, who he refered to as the "Bat Man". In the form of Night Rogue, Gentoku observed Sento from afar as he helped the fugitive Ryuga Banjo to escape from Touto's forces. In a video filmed for FausTube, Gentoku demonstrated the transformation into Night Rogue, as well as the Transteam System's arsenal. Stats *'Height': 197.5 cm. *'Weight': 103.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.2 t. *'Kicking power': 20.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Like Blood Stalk, Night Rogue's form is accessed with the Transteam Gun and the Bat Fullbottle. Night Rogue seems to possess a degree of steam manipulation as he can turn himself into steam to quickly travel long distances or to summon his Steam Blade. Night Rogue is also shown to be able to fly as well as stand upside down by using his feet to somehow cling to ceilings like a real bat. He can also execute an electrified Rider Punch-esque attack where his fist glows blue with electric energy and hits the target. Unlike Build, Night Rogue's Ability Perimeters are not spread out between his arms and legs. While Night Rogue gets power from only one Fullbottle, he's much stronger than Build's Trial Forms and his stats even surpass some of Build's Best Matches. He is also able to overpower Blood Stalk in one-on-one combat, despite having marginally lower stats. Night Rogue consists of the following parts: * : Night Rogue's helmet. ** : A chimney unit mounted on Night Rogue's head. It has a heat removal function, a function to disperse toxic gas, and can also launch special bullets. ** : Data collection system in Night Rogue's helmet. It collects data in real time, and performs emergency repair on damaged parts of the suit. It also manages the condition of the body. ** : Transparent goggles to protect Night Rogue's face. The built in ultrasonic sensor allows him to fight in complete darkness. ** : Night Rogue's eyes. They It has a built in night vision sensor, and can detect heat sources and movement. ** : A built in gas mask in the helmet. It removes harmful substances from the air when breathing and can discharge toxic gases. ** : Device that protects Night Rogue's head. In response to an enemy's physical attack, it emits a wave that cancels out the impact to nullify the damage. * : Night Rogue's chest armor. The chest is equipped with a device called that increases user's fighting ability. It can also accelerate the user's movement speed and attack power. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Night Rogue. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * : Night Rogue's shoulder armor. They optimize arm movement to improve attack accuracy. The steam pipes can also spray toxic gases while exhausting heat. * : Night Rogue's arms. They increase speed and power, and can also use the attached blades to slash enemies. * : Night Rogue's gloves. They are reinforced, and have sharp claws at the fingers to allow for slashing attacks. * : Night Rogue's knee pads. They optimize leg movement to improve speed. * : Night Rogue's legs. They combine power and speed and specialize in high powered knees and continuous kicks. * : Night Rogue's shoes. They suppress sound for stealth attacks, and can emit special steam for a kick attack. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Night Rogue shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Night Rogue performs a series of icy slashes at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Night Rogue fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with an unknown compound when it hits them. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash. When used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions. Night Rogue has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Night Rogue channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Bat:' ** : Night Rogue channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Night Rogue channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Bat:' ** : Night Rogue channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. Appearances: ROGUE Episode 1, Build Episodes 1-7, Transformation Lessons: Night Rogue Chapter, Build 8-13, 15-16, 20, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ ("First Chapter", "Final Chapter") Equipment Devices *Transteam Gun - Transformation device and personal weapon. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Both Night Rogues are portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Night Rogue's undersuit inexplicably changes from black to brown in later episodes, especially during fighting scenes. Although, this is likely due to them using two versions of the suit as seen in episode 19 where the suit briefly turns back to normal in one scene. **Similarly, the Kaisers, who share the undersuit with Rogue, use the black undersuit in the Movie War film, but appear with the brown undersuit in the series. Appearances **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' ***''Final Chapter'' **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase }} See Also *Blood Stalk *Kamen Rider Rogue *Kamen Rider MadRogue Category:Debatable Riders